The Lingerie Photo Shoot
by femslash-writer
Summary: Andrea has sex with another woman, and Miranda finds out. Miranda is pissed. Will they confess their feelings to each other or will the Ice Queen just fire her assistant? Prompt: lingerie photo shoot... Beta: Lesbian-cub. Prompt Ficathon on my dreamwidth account.


**Title: The Lingerie Photo Shoot **

**Rating: NC-17 (M)**

**Fandom: Devil Wears Prada: **

**Pairing: Andrea/Miranda**

**Prompt(s): lingerie photo shoot (February Free for All Prompt from femslash_kink)**

**Beta: Lesbian-cub**

**Summary: Andrea has sex with another woman, and Miranda finds out. Miranda is pissed. Will they confess their feelings to each other or will the Ice Queen just fire her assistant?**

**Dislaimer: ****I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

**Prompt Ficathon femslash-writer.()dreamwidth.()org()/2289().html (Remove ())!**

"What's your name?" She was a pretty blonde model, one of those that were actually born in the states, rare these days. "I'm Sophia."

"I'm Andrea, pleasure to meet you," Andrea extended her hand for the model to shake. Sophia was wearing a really short silk robe. It made Andrea blush.

Since Nate left, she had been trying new experiences, one of them being women. They were much softer in bed than any man she had ever been with, which wasn't saying a lot considering Andrea had only been with two men, Nate and Christian Thompson.

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine, you a new model?" Sophia knew she wasn't a model. The girl was a four, not the required zero, but she was nothing if not a charmer. If she had her way she'd have this lovely girl in her bed by the end of the day and hopeful for many others.

"You're very nice, Sophia. No, I am Miranda Priestley's second-assistant." Andrea loved telling people her job. It always made their eyes go wide in surprise, fear, and trepidation. It was no different with Sophia.

"The Miranda Priestly?"

"That's the one. She's the reason we actually can't start the shoot. She is running a little late from her last meeting." Andrea had scheduled an extra thirty minutes between Miranda's meeting and the photo shoot to ensure that she got there on time. Irv must have been particularly tough to deal with today. She winced at the thought of how angry Miranda would be when she finally got to the photo shoot for La Perla new lingerie line. The collection was more dominatrix style, Andrea certainly did not mind.

"How about you and I get to know each other better while we wait for your boss?" Sophia teasingly loosened the belt of her rob as she raised an eyebrow in challenge. It reminded her of how her bossed raised an eyebrow at her. It turned her on even more. She hesitated. Miranda would be pissed if Andrea wasn't waiting for her at the door when finally got here.

"I don't think my boss would like that. She expects me to be waiting for her."

Sophia was not deterred. "How about you wait in the back room for her? You can say that you were making the sure the models were impeccable for her precious photo shoot."

Andrea was starting to like the idea of going with the model more and more. She was a smooth talker, and knew how to get what she wanted. "And what do you suggest I do to insure that the models are impeccable."

Sophia smirked at her grabbing her hand and leading her to the back. "I think you should probably start by checking to make sure that the lingerie fits. You should probably start by checking mine. I think my top may not be cupping my breasts right."

Andrea mouth watered. Sophia pulled her robe open letting it fall off of her shoulders and pool on the floor. The other models were in the dressing room. The two women had gone back to where the clothes were kept. No one was back there.

"Are you going to continue to stare, or are you going to be a good assistant and check to make sure my lingerie is fitting right." Andrea did as the model was telling her. She moved her hands up slowly towards the rather full C-Cups. She lifted both breasts weighing them in her hands.

They felt good in her against her palms; the fabric holding them was silk, nothing but the best from La Perla. The model's nipples grew hard against the black silk. They would be quite apparent in a photograph. Andy knew that Miranda would be unhappy with an aroused model ruining her shoot. "I better suck on your nipples a bit. Miranda would be pissed if they showed through the fabric."

"I wouldn't be so aroused if you could get me off. Maybe we could both help each other out."

Andrea knew that this was a bad idea. She knew she should back off, but the girl was just so pretty and she was just too aroused. She had feelings for her boss for a while; to displace them she would have random hookups at bars. This girl was close enough, she was thin and as much of a snot as Miranda was when it came to fashion. She would have to do for now.

"I scratch your back, you scratch mine?"

"Actually, I was thinking more you finger me off and I eat you out later tonight after you buy me drinks." Andrea didn't do more than a one night stand with anyone. It was her way of convincing herself she wasn't cheating on the woman she had a gigantic crush on.

Andrea chose not to say anything. She didn't want to tell the model that she wouldn't be seeing her after this shoot. Instead she moved the fabric of the lingerie so that Sophia's breasts lay on top of the material. The fabric held up the breasts like a hand holding a gift out to the receiver.

The pebbled nipple was a gift Andrea was happy to receive. She slowly lowered her head down put her lips to nipple. It was just a kiss, no licking or sucking. Andrea's left hand played with the other breasts by tracing random patterns everywhere except the areola and the nipple. Andrea was definitely into teasing.

She placed lighter kisses around the outer side of the right breast until she reached the side of the woman's body. From just underneath her arm she traced her tongue under the model's breast to the center between Sophia's breasts. The model was a little annoyed at being teased. Sure it turned her on, but she was looking for a quick release.

Sophia grabbed the woman's head and pushed her towards her hard bud. She wanted her aching breasts sucked. She shoved Andrea's face into her breasts forcing her to take her breasts in her mouth if she wanted to breathe.

Andrea didn't mind having a demanding lover. She also didn't mind dominating her lovers. She had always imagined Miranda being a dominatrix in bed, but a part of her told her that Miranda could also be very vanilla in bed. Alas, she would never know. Miranda was too unattainable.

Andrea sucked not just the nipple, but also the woman's areola into her mouth. It was weird to suck on both. She couldn't stop. The woman was forcing her head against her breasts with such force that she was required to take as much of the breast as could in her mouth while trying not to choke on her own salvia in the process.

She didn't like what the model was doing. She didn't like to be forced that much. She imagined that Miranda would at least be a little gentle with her. Andrea moved her hand down to the model's underwear. She knew that if the model stained it with her cum that Miranda would be pissed.

She pulled them down so where they didn't touch the woman's pussy. She didn't have the ability to move them very far while being held in this way. Andrea ran her hand over Sophia's moist lips. The model was bare down below. Not even a landing strip of hair. It made since, no one liked to see hair sticking out of a model's bikini bottoms.

Sophia moved her hips encouraging her to play with her cunt. The second-assistant took the hint and started to move her thumb in circles around her clit. She was trying to get her off as soon as possible. Miranda should be there any…

"Andrea!" Miranda said out in the photo shoot area. She wasn't there. Miranda didn't yell so of course; Andrea had no hope of hearing her. She didn't even know that her boss had arrived. She wasn't in the room, if she had been anyone else, Miranda would have just fired her. Instead, the Fashion Goddess went in search for her young assistant. She had secretly been watching her assistant for a while.

She was pleasant to look at. The young woman definitely got Miranda's juices flowing. Andrea was a beautiful girl. Miranda was not sad to hear that the cook had left her. He had been an idiot, but of course her Andrea was too good for him.

It didn't take long for Miranda to find the clothing area. Seeing Andrea there, sucking on a very beautiful woman's breast while pumping her fingers in her, made her see red. She was never very good at controlling her anger. She marched up to them and yanked the model's hands out of Andrea's hair.

Andrea saw her for the first time in several hours. She looked positively livid. Andrea would never admit how much an angry Miranda turned her on. "Mir…Miranda…I was just…"

"I didn't ask for your excuses. Call Roy and go wait in the car. I shall be out there in a moment."

"Yes Miranda." She knew better than to argue with her boss. She would surely be fired after Miranda finished doing whatever she was going to do about the shoot.

Miranda waited for Andrea to exit before turning her full fury onto the very smug model. "It's not a big deal. We were just playing around. You shouldn't fire her for who she dates."

"Are you dating? I have never heard her mention you. Anyway, it is highly inappropriate behavior at work. You will no longer be on Runway's pay role. Leave and never speak to Andrea or to me again."

The model snorted. "Sorry, but we are going out for drinks tonight so I can return the favor for her. She seemed pretty eager. I don't think that she will cancel."

"Contact her again and I will blackball you with every modeling agency in America and Western Europe."

The smirk on the model's face faltered. She was annoyed now. "Why do you care so much?"

Miranda didn't answer. She turned around and walked out, not even bothering to explain to the photographer that they would have to reschedule the shoot. She was too pissed. How dare that skank imply that she was even remotely good enough to see_ her_ Andrea again?

It didn't take Miranda long to get to the car. It felt like ages to Andrea. She knew her job was over as well as any chance she ever had with Miranda, whether real or imaginary.

The first couple minutes of the car ride were spent in silence. The privacy screen was down, Miranda instructed Roy to drive around until otherwise instructed. Miranda waited a minute before rolling up the privacy screen and turning to study Andrea.

The girl's hair was still mused from the model's hands being in her hair. The spit that had coated her face was now wiped clear. Her makeup was not redone though. There were tears pricking at the corner of the girl's eyes. Miranda could tell by the way her eyes reddened and became puffy. Her second assistant's fingers no longer held the sheen of model's juices. The girl had at least had the since to wipe her fingers off.

"What was her appeal?"

"Excuse me?" Andrea was sure she heard her boss wrong.

Miranda didn't chastise her this time. "What made you want to…_fuck_ her?"

"I…I…don't know."

"You must know because you did. Something about her must have appealed to you. I would like to know what it is."

"Miranda can't you just fire me?"

"No, I would like you to answer my question, Andrea." Miranda was not one to be kept waiting. She also wasn't used to not getting what she wanted.

"I…I liked the way she raised her eyebrow. I liked her confidence. I liked…liked that it was a onetime thing."

Miranda snorted. Andrea had to do a double take to make sure that the unladylike sound had come from the fashion icon. "That is not the impression you left on _her_?"

"Excuse me?" Andrea wasn't sure what Miranda was talking about.

"_She _believes that you are meeting her tonight for drinks so that she can perform sexual acts on you in return for…well."

"I have no intention of meeting her tonight or any other night. Please believe me on that." Andrea knew she was going to lose her job, but she still needed her boss to know that she was not going to date some trollop.

"Andrea, I am very displeased with this."

"I know, Miranda. I will get my stuff cleared out when we get back."

Miranda was taken aback. She would not have her assistant walk out on her again. It had almost killed her the first time. "Why?"

"You have to fire me."

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"You're going to want to fire me eventually. I won't be able to keep it in that long." Andrea was shaking she didn't know what to do anymore. She had been caught having sex with another woman by the woman she was in love with.

"What do you mean?" Miranda couldn't let her assistant go. She needed her in some life somehow. She couldn't have her in her bed so she had to have her in her professional life. The Ice Queen would not let this assistant go.

"I…I…I am in love with you Miranda Priestly." Miranda sat there not looking at her. She didn't move at all. She just sat there. Andrea was getting scared. "Miranda…did…did I break you?"

Miranda didn't say anything. She launched herself at Andrea pushing her head against the door and her body against the leather seat. Those were the most beautiful words that Miranda Priestly had ever heard, while besides 'congratulations you have two healthy twin girls' and 'I love you mummy'. She felt like she was going to explode with joy. This was so much better than her fantasies.

Miranda put all the emotions her heart was letting loose into the kiss as she practically devoured Andrea's lips. The kiss was frantic, desperate in a way.

Miranda was disrobing the girl fast not even asking permission. She had been waiting for this for so long. The fashion queen was old enough to know not to let a moment pass her by. Better to ask for forgiveness, than for permission.

She was scared that her second assistant would take back her words. She barely let her suck air into her lungs before diving back in for more. The girls top was easy enough to remove. She didn't feel one bit of grief about ripping it. Miranda would buy the girl a thousand more tops just like it if it meant that Andrea would be hers.

"Miranda…Mira…slow down…" Andrea panted trying to pry the older woman off of her. "We have time enough for this."

"I don't believe you." Miranda kissed down the girl's neck, stopping to lick the hollow of the girl's neck causing the second assistant's breath to hitch her throat.

Andrea had chosen to wear a bra that opened into the front much to her boss's approval. Miranda was hesitant to move lower to the girl's chest despite her desire to do so. She was afraid the girl would push her away.

"Miranda, stop please." Andrea could not bear the sad look her soon-to-be lover was giving her. "Fine, I give, but after this we talk."

"Oh darling, trust me after I am done with you there will be no chance for talk." The younger woman laughed as Miranda started to kiss her chest.

The brunette had small breasts. Her nipples were not any bigger than a bead, but they were about as hard as one. She began to suck hard almost feeling the pebble in her mouth puckering more, if that .as even possible It didn't take much to get the girl beneath her writhing. Whispered words of 'more', 'please', and 'lower' were repeated as if they were the beginning of a religious prayer.

Miranda did not have the heart to deny her lover the pleasure of feeling her mouth on her delicious, young cunt. Andrea was wearing skirt that was easily pushed around her waist. The panties were last season La Perla, but the Ice Queen would not reprimand her for this now.

She tasted divine, like nectar spoke of in Greek Mythology. It should be sinful for anything to taste so heavenly. She eagerly lapped at her clit as if it were ice cream melting in the summer sun. Her chin pressed into her cunt as she licked on eagerly. If only someone could see her now, hell would certainly be reported to have frozen over.

One hand rested on the girl's breast while the other traveled to her sopping hole. It needed attention. Miranda entered her with two fingers. She was still tight, but not enough to cause discomfort when entered fast and hard with two fingers.

She had Andrea making all kinds of noises by the time she entered her with a third finger. Her tongue never stopped lapping at the girl's now sorely abused clit. Curling her finger against the girl's rough g-spot in her tight tunnel caused an explosive orgasm.

Roy was a good chauffeur. He never said anything about their disheveled appearances as they exited the car into his boss's house. The man never mentioned how he heard the screams of Andrea as she came. He has kept his lips shut for many years. He had seen them become a family together, cry together, laugh together, and become old with four beautiful grandchildren together. The only regret was that it took them so long to realize their mutual attraction.

**I wrote this a long time ago for a prompt ficathon back in February and posted it originally on my dreamwidth account. If anyone has a prompt they would like me to fill, please message me. **** Also Fermslash Prompt Ficathon on femslash-writer.()dreamwidth () .org()/2289.()html - (remove ()). ****It might take me a little while because I like to have all my stories beta(ed), but if I know the fandom and pairing, I will write the story. **


End file.
